This invention relates generally to pool or spa covers, and more particularly to covers configured to accommodate to waterfall chutes.
At present, spas or pools are frequently provided with waterfall chutes. Such chutes typically project over the open water containing interior of the pool or spa, from a location spaced above the level of the side wall of the spa or pool, in order to provide for the effect of water falling from a height. This presents the problem of configuring the pool or spa cover so as to easily seat or seal on the top of the side wall, when placed over the spa or pool interior. In an effort to overcome this problem, pads or padding have been attached to the underside of the cover, as near its edge, to provide for seating or sealing; however, such padding is bulky and adds to the difficulty of maneuvering the cover so as to align with, seat on and seal upon pool or spa edges. There is need for improvements to enable ease and assured seating and sealing of pool covers on pool or spa upper edges, particularly where waterfalls are employed.